The invention relates to an open roof construction having a roof opening in a fixed roof.
In an open roof construction which is known from the prior art, the operating and coupling member of the driving slide is provided on the guide pin, which moves through the guide slot in the closure element.
The object of the present invention is to further improve this prior art open roof construction.
According to the invention this objective is accomplished in that the operating and coupling member of the driving slide is formed on a part of the driving slide that is capable of movement in a direction parallel to the guide rail.
This minimizes the risk of incorrect engagement by the operating and coupling members of the driving slide and the link slide, because the operating and coupling member of the driving slide moves in only one direction (parallel to the guide rail). Preferably, the operation of the locking member is constrained in both directions so that spring means are not required, which may lose their spring force with the passage of time or which may cause other problems.
It is advantageous when the locking recess is formed in a separate flange of the guide rail, which is present above the bottom thereof.
The advantage of this is that lubricants, which may be present in the guide rail, can no longer leak through a locking recess formed in the bottom of the guide rail.